Lemonade Eater
by JustCallMeANGEL
Summary: People say that life is a mystery. But based on my personal experience,it's more than that. WAY more.Cause if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that you'll never know what happens next.You might be in detention today, but tomorrow you can be on stage.
1. Introductions and the Unexpected

Author's note: Hey there guys, this is the first successful fanfic I made and I hope you guys like it. Just so you know this is based on the movie Lemonade Mouth, but I will be changing some scenes cause it's pretty hard since there are seven main characters in Soul Eater but five in Lemonade Mouth. But still I hope you guys enjoy reading this.

I do not own Soul Eater and Lemonade Mouth

Some things you might want to know:

_**Maka's POV, **_Normal POV

And without further adieu, I present to you Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions and The Unexpected

_**People say that life is a mystery. But based on my personal experience, it's more than that. WAY more.**_

_**Life can be an asshole, believe me it is, but then again it could also be a dream come true. I know those two traits are contradictory and weird, but that's what makes life unique. I guess you're now wondering why I'm saying these things. Well let's just say one of life's "mysteries" just happened to me. Why? Because for one thing I'm just a new and geeky transfer student starting high school here in Shibusen, then the next thing I know is that I'm here with my band standing in front of millions of people about to perform .Oh! And did I mention we're actually here in Madison Square Garden?**_

_**Yup, you guys heard me, we're about to perform in **__**Madison Square Garden!**__** I know awesome right? To think my life will change to the unexpected. And it's all thanks to my friends and my band, Lemonade Mouth.**_

_**You wanna know how this crazy life of mine happened? Well it all started like this…..**_

_**~~oOo~~**_

**Shibusen**

"Why do I have to be here?" a woman with blonde wavy hair and an eye patch complained. "Instead of watching over you guys I should be finding a boyfriend or something!" she pouted.

_**That is Marie-sensei, our Music teacher. She is also the head of our Music Department, but somehow this school doesn't pay much attention to the arts cause they find sports more important. Also the reason **__**being she always complains about the lack of equipment the Music Department is receiving.**_

"Sorry Marie-sensei, we didn't mean you to be put in this situation." a tall Japanese looking girl apologized.

"I appreciate it but-"she was cut off by the sound of toilets flushing. "OH THAT IS IT! I am complaining this to Shinigami-sama. And instead of wasting time here, why don't you guys clean up this place while I'm out. When I come back I want this place sparkling!" she ordered then went out of the room

_**Now I guess a few of you are confused to what is happening now. Well let me explain, me and my future band members are currently in detention. Yay! And to make it even better we're in the basement (also called music room) where there are leaking pipes and the sound of flushing toilets. Eww!"**_

"Eh! Why did she make us clean this shit up? So un- cool." A boy with snowy white and blood red eyes grunted.

_****_

_**That guy's name is Soul, our keyboardist and the self proclaimed "cool guy" of the group.**_

_**He's here in detention because he and his best friend Black star somehow caught themselves in a fight **__**with some seniors, but Black star managed to escape before a teacher caught them.**_

"Stop complaining Soul, it won't do us any good and besides I want to clean this place myself. The symmetry of this place is just horrible!" Another guy with jet black hair and three stripes on the left side of his hair said, disgust evident in his voice.

_**Now that guy's name is Death the Kid or Kid for short. He's the band's drummer. And did you know he's the son of our principal? Wondering why the son of the school head is here? Well Kid has OCD particularly with symmetry, having outbursts when he sees something out of place. And that's what basically happened; he saw a disgustingly unsymmetrical teacher and shouted at him.**_

"I mean look at this place, it is GARBAGE!"

"Snap out of it Kid and deal with it. If you think you have a problem then what about mine, I JUST BROKE A NAIL!" a long haired brunette complained.

"HAHAHA! Sis just broke a nail!" a girl with short blonde hair laughed at her sister's so called "problem"

_**The two girls are the Thompson Sisters, Liz and Patti. Liz is our lead guitarist and the fashionista of the group. And Patti, well she's not part of the band but she hangs out with us. These two are here because they were putting make-up during Science class.**_

"G-guys we should really clean this place up."

_**Her name is Tsubaki, our band's bassist and my first friend here in Shibusen. She's here **_

_**because her boyfriend Sam (who is the lead guitarist of the band Mudslide Crush) persuaded her to ditch classes but they got caught. But Sam didn't get detention because he has soccer practice for the next game which evidently was very important to our school.**_

"Yeah guys we should listen to Tsubaki-chan, I really don't want Marie-sensei to have a bad impression about me, especially on the first day of school."

_**And last but not least, the lead singer of the band Lemonade Mouth, me Maka Albarn. **_

_**Unlike the others who got detention with me, I am here because of one simple and forgivable reason (which they didn't do); being late. **_

"Who asked for your opinion Tiny Tits?" Soul mocked Maka.

"What did you just say Soul!" Maka shouted at him. "Nothing Tiny Tits" he looked at her innocently but at the same time mockingly. She glared at him. "That does it!"

She stood up and walked in front of him then got a book out of nowhere. "What the hell are you-"

He was cut short when the book made contact with his head, painfully. "MAKA CHOP!"

And with that, Soul got knocked down on the floor with a large dent on his head, bleeding.

"Oooh! Soul got knocked out by a girl, whatta wus. My toy giraffe can do better. HAHAHAHA!" Patti laughed on the floor maniacally, holding her stomach while everybody just sweat dropped.

"Oh great, now we have more stuff to clean." Liz complained, not liking the idea of added cleaning duty and the possibility of ruining her nails more. "Well he started it." Maka pouted and pointed an accusing finger at Soul, who was now recovering from the deadly attack.

"It isn't my fault you're flat like a board!" Soul answered, making Maka itch to Maka Chop him again.

But fortunately for him, Tsubaki cut in between them before more damage can be done, specifically to Soul. "Maka-chan, Soul-kun, it's really not the best time to fight. Marie-sensei may come in any minute and we haven't started cleaning yet." Tsubaki said, hoping that she may convince the two teens to stop their childish argument. After a few seconds of silence, Maka sighed, defeated by the girl's point.

"I suggest you don't do it again, for your own safety." She looked at Soul, waiting for his reply.

"Depends." Soul said and grinned, showing his shark like teeth. Maka laughed a little by his answer.

"Well you gotta be prepared then."

Tsubaki sighed, glad that the two stopped their bickering. But then Kid coughed, grabbing everyone's attention. "Okay, putting everything aside we need to clean this place as quickly as we can. So Liz and Patti I want you to clean the blackboard and desks, Tsubaki arrange the chairs, Soul move those boxes over there, and Maka clean those book shelves." After that everybody did what they're told to do.

_**Now this is where the fun begins.**_

As the group continued to clean, Soul began making catchy beats, then a few seconds later everyone followed his lead.

_**At that moment it's like something sparked inside, like an unbreakable spell controlling each and every one of us. It was an indescribable feeling. Then suddenly…**_

Soul began playing some notes in the piano. Everyone was confused for a moment but started playing as well. Kid playing the drums, Liz with the guitar, Tsubaki with the bass and Patti, well she was just watching. And then something magical happens, Maka sang.

_Na na nana na, na na_

Take a look around

Who would have thought we'd all be here?

So let's mess around

Cause the future is unclear

We got nothing better to do

We're just trying to get through

Can you hear me?

Can you hear me?

Yeah

_**It was amazing, with me singing and the others playing and grooving with the music, it's like nothing in the world matters anymore.**_

_Let the music groove you _

_Let the music move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got _

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

_All we have is now _

_Let's make the most of this_

_Come on break it out_

_So everyone can hear it_

_They don't have to understand_

_But we'll make them if we can_

_Do you hear me?_

_Do you hear me?_

_Yeah_

_Let the music groove you _

_Let the music move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got _

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got _

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Let the music groove you _

_Let the music move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got _

_We're gonna use it_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_Come on, Come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

After that, everyone was silent. They were amazed at what just happened earlier. They stayed like that until….

"THAT WAS SOOO COOL! YOU GUYS ROCKED!" Patti cheered, waving her arms around.

"Even though I don't know how it happened I have to agree with Patti, we did great earlier." Kid said, for once agreeing with Patti. "Are you kidding me? Kid we didn't do just great, we were AWESOME!" Soul said, grinning as he did.

"Maka-chan, you really wrote that song?" Tsubaki questioned the blonde teen.

" Y-yeah, was it good?" Maka asked, hoping to get a good review.

"You did great Maka-chan!" Tsubaki answered her friend's question.

"And not only that, you've got talent as well. I didn't know you had an amazing voice." Liz added.

"Yeah, Sis is right, you were great!" Maka blushed, flattered that she was being complimented this much. "Tha-"

But before she could finish, Marie just entered the room. "Marie-sensei!"

Now, everyone was nervous. They still haven't finished cleaning and they were caught slacking off. "S-sorry Marie-sensei, we can explain." Tsubaki pleaded, but the teacher just raised her hand and she went silent. "No need to explain. But I want everyone to return to their respective places, NOW!" She ordered then everyone went back to their seats, afraid of what's gonna happen next.

The teacher walked in front of them, her bangs covering her eyes. "You guys…" she said darkly.

Everyone prepared themselves for the worst. But something unexpected happened.

"You guys were…AMAZING!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you guys think? Please click the shiny blue button at the bottom and review. I will

appreciate any advice if my story still lacks something. But no flames please, I'm still new at this.

Ja ne

-JustCallMeANGEL (#^v^#)


	2. Fighting Cheerleaders and Text Messages

A/N: Hey there guys. Oh my gosh I'm sooooooo sorry I only updated now. It's because I was so busy with summer classes and our family go out of town frequently so I didn't have any time to update. And I guess I should tell you in advance that I may update even slower cuz school will start soon in about a week or so. WAAAH! I can't believe school is gonna start again, it's just so fast. I wish summer could start all over again but sadly time won't repeat itself unless I have a time machine, which everybody knows that I don't (or do I? BWAHAHAHAHA!) Well any ways I just want to say thank you for reading this and I would also like to thank **GoddessOfZombies** and **xrayxrayx** for the reviews. I'm so touched.

And to answer **xrayxrayx** 's question, I actually don't know if I will add a little bit of romance cuz I really don't know how but if I get more reviews maybe I will. And just to be sure I'll add surveys to find out if the others would like it or not.

Well thanks again. And without further adieu, I bring you Chapter 2. Enjoy Everybody

Chapter 2: Fighting Cheerleaders and Text Messages

"WHAT!" The whole group exclaimed, obviously dumbfounded by the teacher's unexpected reaction.

"W-what are you talking about Marie-sensei?" Maka asked the blonde woman in front of them.

"Shouldn't you be scolding us?"

"Idiot! Don't encourage her." Soul slapped his forehead.

"Oops, sorry."

"Well in normal circumstances I would have. But I heard you guys from outside…" Marie started explaining. "…and you guys were TERRIFIC! You guys have natural talent. And Maka dear, you have a beautiful voice." Then suddenly an imaginary light bulb popped above her head.

"And what if…" She began pacing back and forth, like she was scheming something.

"What is it Marie-sensei?" Tsubaki asked, somehow not liking what's gonna happen next.

"What if you guys join Shibusen's Talent Bash?" Marie beamed at them.

Yup she was right, Tsubaki does not like it one bit.

"Are you crazy?" Soul shouted at his teacher, who in his eyes is obviously deranged. "What? It's not like there's any problem, so what's not to like?" she asked Soul.

"Well for starters we're not a band. Hell we barely know each other!" Soul explained in a matter-of-factly.

"That's no problem! Can't you guys just form one?" Marie pleaded to her students. "It's your chance to be heard. All this school paid attention is sports. And those students who aren't athletic enough are being bullied and out casted by those no good athletes and snobby little cheerleaders. Well I say that's enough. We won't be disregarded anymore. We won't be bullied. We won't be out casted and we won't be put in this god forsaken basement they call Music Room. Enough is enough!" Marie finished her speech with hands on her hips and a look of determination in her eyes.

Then Liz stood up "You know what? I think she's right guys. I'm so sick and tired of those assholes and bitches judging me. I mean I already have enough at home now I have this shit at school. So what do you say guys?"

Everyone was silent for awhile until Maka broke it.

"Don't get me wrong Liz, I like the idea but I can't sing on stage. Especially when there are so many people watching, I get really nervous. Last time I sang, I was seven singing Baa Baa Black sheep. But halfway through the song I puked at Blackstar's back. Just ask him, it wasn't a pretty sight. "Maka shivered at the memory of might be the most embarrassing moment of her life.

Then everybody in the room laughed at Maka, who just pouted at their reaction. "Hey what's so funny about it?"

"Sorry Liz me too. Cuz if we're really gonna join the bash. That means we're gonna have to battle Mudslide Crush. It aint pretty mess with them. Trust me." Soul explained his reasons as well.

"Yeah Liz. My boyfriend's part of the band, so I'll pass." Tsubaki refused just like the others.

"Eh! What kind of reason is that, who cares about him anyway. He's no good you now." Patti complained, crossing her arms. "Sorry." Tsubaki sweat dropped.

"Kid, what about you?" Liz looked at her only hope. "As much I would like to help, I can't. My Father won't be pleased with my actions. Sorry." Liz and Marie sighed while Patti complained even more.

"THAT IS SOOO NOT FAIR!"

"Well, at least we tried."

Then Marie remembered the time. "It's 5 already so you guys should pack up. But before you leave, can you at least think about it Kay." Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes.

**Next Day**

**Liz POV:**

"Oh my gosh, I'm so going to be late!" I said frantically while running to school with Patti.

"Patti hurry up and stop playing with that stuffed giraffe!"

"Kay Sis!" said my hyperactive sister while skipping happily beside me. Then finally we reached Shibusen with 5 minutes to spare. "Yes! We made it." I said while panting heavily. Then suddenly someone bumped me, making me fall back.

"What the hell are you blind? Watch where you're going bitch!" the one who bumped me shouted.

"No, watch where YOU'RE going! You're the one who bumped me. And you should apologize to me now."

"Yeah, you should apologize to my sister bitch!" both of us exclaimed at the annoying girl.

"Hmph! Do you even know who you're dealing with? I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad and I don't apologize to stupid little pricks like you!" the cheerleader mocked us. "_How dare she do that? Oh it is on girl!"_

"Don't you ever stop talking girl? I swear your voice sounds like nails screeching a blackboard. It's fucking annoying!" I smirked when I saw the cheerleader pissed. REALLY pissed. Smoke was literally coming out of her ears and her face is so red from anger, she could be easily be mistaken by a tomato.

It was a hilarious sight.

"Why you little…" but before she could continue two other cheerleaders (which we didn't notice was there) stopped her.

"Stop it C. Don't waste your time for some whore who obviously won't listen." One of them said.

"Yeah they're not worth your time."

The cheerleader who was also known as C looked t them then smirked. "You know what you're right, c'mon girls let's leave these bitches alone. And as for you…" She looked at me then gave me the middle finger. "See ya assholes." Then they strutted off, laughing.

"That girl's attitude stinks. I think I should call her Pepe Le Pew." Patti told me. "_For the first time what she said actually makes sense. But there still something missing in it…"_

"To be more correct Patti, you should call her Pepe Le Bitch." "_That's much better."_

"HAHAHA! Pepe Le Bitch. I like that!" Then the two of us walked to class, Patti singing about not-so-nice things to C. (aka Pepe Le Bitch) and me texting at my phone angrily.

**Math Class**

**Tsubaki's POV:**

"Turn your books to page 190." Azusa-sensei ordered in front of class.

I did what she said but I wasn't really paying attention, so was everybody else. Our lesson is so boring the others were already sleeping. Some of them were still looking at Azusa-sensei but don't be fooled.

They're actually sleeping as well.

"_Creepy". _I thought as I waved my hand in front of some guy beside me. I sighed, wishing that class will be over soon. _"What's the point? She's just wasting her efforts writing numbers on the board when everybody is obviously not listening or sound asleep. (or asleep with their eyes open.)"_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated. I slowly grabbed it while Azusa-sensei wasn't looking and hid it with my textbook.

I opened it and saw it was a message from Liz. _"Why is Liz texting me all of a sudden?"_

I opened the message and read it. It said:

_**I'm so sick and tired of being treated like garbage. Some cheerleading pricks earlier just bumped me but instead of receiving an apology she just mocked me ,saying we're not worth her time. We don't deserve this shit. No one should. If you agree, meet me in Death Burgers tomorrow Kay.**_

_**- **__**Liz**_

When I read Liz's message, something inside me boiled. I don't like what that cheerleader did to Liz or the fact that we are treated unequally, looking down at us like they're kings and queens. Then I remembered what Marie-sensei told us yesterday at detention.

"**This is your chance to be heard. Enough is enough!"**

That's it, I made up my mind. I texted Liz saying that I'll go. Then with one last look, I closed my phone and put it aside.

"TSUBAKI!"

"Y-yes Azusa-sensei."

"Read the paragraph on page 193."

"Okay Azusa-sensei!"

**Biology Class**

**Kid's POV:**

"…and that's how you dissect a frog."

I sighed and looked outside the window. I hate Biology. Why you ask?

First of all it's because all this class teaches us is how to dissect disgusting and rotten animals. And second, the teacher, Stein-hakase. He's creepy as hell, physically and mentally. He has a freaking screw in his head. And to make it all worse, he's…. UNSYMMETRICAL! NOOO…..

How I survived this class was beyond me. But anyway while staring outside; I saw that I had a new message. _"Finally, something to keep me from listening to him."_ I opened it and saw it was from Liz.

"_Well this is interesting…"_ I opened the message and read it.

_**Kid, I know that your father owns this school, but I just have to say that I hate how this school works.**_

Honestly I agree with Liz. This school is filled with people who think highly of themselves just because they can shoot hoops, do somersaults and all that. I tried to talk to Father about this but I always get the same answer. **"I know it's been difficult for you and the others but I'm sorry this is for the best. Sports is the only thing this school makes a buck on and I'm not making any risks spending money on anything else."** I continued reading the message.

_**If you want to change this, I have an idea so I suggest you meet up with me in Death Burgers tomorrow at 3. Don't Be Late.**_

_**-**__**Liz**_

If it's true that Liz actually has an idea, then I'm going. It won't hurt to try something right?

I texted Liz saying I'll meet her tomorrow and put my phone away ,wondering what kind of idea Liz has on her sleeves. But before I could continue my thoughts, a scalpel was thrown beside me, barely missing my now pale face. "Mr. Kid I suggest that you listen to me if you don't want me to miss next time."

Stein-hakase told me, turning the screw on his head and smiling creepily at me. But before he could do more damage to my frightened mind, the bell rang, signaling that it's break time.

"_I guess this situation is what they call, saved by the bell." _I sighed gratefully and left the room.

**Break time**

**Maka POV:**

"I'm so glad that was over." I said to myself as I took out books from my locker. Earlier in class, our teacher Sid-sensei was out so someone had to take over. But I didn't know that that someone was actually Marie-sensei. Of all the people in this planet, why her? Don't get me wrong I like her a lot but after that incident at detention, I was a little afraid that she might tell everyone what she saw yesterday. But I was actually surprised that nobody knew about it. But I can't be too sure. That's why I was so tense earlier, especially the glances she gives me know and then that luckily no one noticed.

I was stopped in my train of thought when I heard my phone rang. "Huh, who would that be?"

"Did you receive a text from Liz too?"

"Eeep!"

I was so shocked that someone spoke behind me. I quickly turned around to see the familiar white haired boy from yesterday.

"Hey there." He waved a hand at me like he didn't just scare me to death.

"What do you mean 'Hey there', you just scared the hell out of me and you just say 'Hey there'!" I shouted at him. "Okay okay I'm sorry. Just answer me already." He just shrugged and put his hands in front of me to calm me down.

"I was about to until a certain SOMEONE surprised me." I glared at him.

"Well you can start reading now you know." He groaned.

"Alright alright, no need to ." I sighed and started reading it aloud.

_**Hey Maka. Just wanted to let you know that I officially hate this school and its snobby little cheerleaders. If you're wondering why meet up with me at Death Burgers tomorrow at 3. Bye.**_

_**-**__**Liz**_

After reading the weird text message, I decided to ask Soul about it.

"Hey Soul, what's up with Liz and cheerleaders? Did something happen? Why did she send me this?"

"Actually you're not the only one who got a message from her. I have one and probably the others too."

He showed me his text from Liz. It was a little different but has the same idea. "What happened?"

"Well from what I heard C., the captain of the cheerleading squad bumped Liz before school started. And as expected from cheerleaders, instead of apologizing she just shouted at her for being blind." Soul explained to me.

"WHAT?"

What kind of person is she? Who the hell does she think she is? Doing that to Liz like she's royalty.

I hate people like her, always thinking about their selves and not caring for others.

"And not only that, she also told her that she's not worth her precious time."

That's it. That's the last draw.

I was beyond mad now. I was gritting my teeth and clenching my fists so hard that my knuckles are turning white. "This should stop know. What are we gonna do Soul?" I asked him. I was desperate to stop this unequal treatment and I'm willing to do anything for everyone's sake. ANYTHING.

"Apparently Liz has some idea to stop this. That's why we're meeting up with her tomorrow. Are you going?" Soul asked me, but somehow I get the feeling he already knows the answer.

"Of course I will." I said. Soul grinned at me "Well see ya tomorrow." He patted my shoulder and left to greet BlackStar while I headed to my classroom, unconsciously preparing myself for what's going to happen tomorrow.

A/N: Yay! So what do you think, good? Bad? Or does it need a little improvement. Review, review ,review and tell me what you think, but go easy on me kay? And if I get a lot of reviews I might update a little faster than expected. So what are you waiting for? Click that shiny blue button and Review.

**Give me an R**

**R**

**Hand me an E**

**E**

**Throw me a V**

**V**

**Give to me on my birthday an I**

**I**

**Buy me in the department store another E**

**E**

**Steal from some lonely person in the sidewalk a letter W**

**W**

**What does that spell!**

**Um actually I have no idea**

**Wait for a second I'll just spell this…**

**Okay so… subtract 20 from 16, then add 14. Multiply it by 7 then…AAARRRGHHHHH! Why is this word so hard to spell! Even Stein can't spell this. Fuck this….**

**Even if I don't know what this word is**

**Just do it anyway**

**HOOOOORRRAAAAAAAY!**

**Oh, that word was just Review, silly me. Wait, what? You don't add numbers to spell words? **

**MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE! DAMN THE GUY WHO CREATED NUMBERS!**

Well anyway just review kay. Bye!

-JustCallMeANGEL (#^v^#)


End file.
